YPC5GG39
is the 39th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 233rd episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls locate the last Monarch, King Montblanc, who is terribly ill. Karen takes it upon herself to heal him with the knowledge she's learned studying to become a doctor- but after he worsens she loses faith in herself. Summary A weak palmin flies through the window of the library, where Komachi and Karen are located. After it falls to the ground, Karen takes a quick snapshot before they realize its the final Monarch. Later, Nozomi returns to hear the good news. She is instantly shushed by Kurumi, causing them to start bickering until Rin recalls how well they worked together recently. Karen transferres the monarch into the Rose Pact, but he is sick and collapses so the girls quickly transfer him to a bed. Milk contacts Papaya to inform him of the news, but he has no idea what could be wrong as Natts points out that none of the books have any cures for him either. They try to contact the other Monarchs at their respective Kingdoms, and when they get to Queen Bavarois- she is quick to start chatting until Syrup stops her. She spots King Monblanc and comments that because he's been in Palmin form too long, he used up too much energy. However, rest isn't enough to cure him. Milk recalls the time Karen spent taking care of her and suggests that she does the same for him, and Karen agrees to do what she can. So everyone runs home to grab some items they can use to help him warm up while she makes a drink of honey and water. She panics after he starts to choke on it though, and Komachi quickly calms everyone down and tries to snap Karen out of shock. Karen excuses herself and runs out to the balcony for some air, and Komachi comes out to comfort her. Seeing how scared Karen is, she claims that her feelings are natural and everyone in her place would feel the same way. However, there is a person who is always supporting her and knows she can do it, that person being Nozomi, who invites Karen to join her. Meanwhile, Bunbee arrives at Natts House. Karen looks to see how much the King is suffering. She places a wet towel on his forehead and apologizes for not helping him much. But to their relief, he slowly takes her hand and smiles at her assuringly, showing that he is a bit better. Their moment is disturbed by Bunbee though, who claims he is freezing. He brings up that he witnessed them finding the last Monarch and came to claim it for himself, to take back to Eternal. He transforms the lake into an ice Hoshina and the girls transform, with Cure Aqua quickly placing King Montblanc into the Rose Pact to keep him safe. She is caught by Bunbee while the Hoshina attack the others. She is forced to quickly make a decision; either to save the others or protect the Rose Pact. The King tells her to go, feeling her determination to help her friends and appears out of the Rose Pact again. Karen, believing in his words runs off and kicks Bunbee before the girls use Rainbow Rose Explosion to defeat the Hoshina. Milky Rose then uses Metal Blizzard to chase Bunbee away. Later King Monblnc awakened. He thanks Karen for the time she spent helping him, and she admits to being worried when she saw him start to choke. He apologizes and explains that he tends to be a bit picky and only likes to drink 5% Grape Juice. This cheers Karen up and she reveals she has a lot of it back at home, because its her favorite drink too. He then sees Syrup and comments that if he is here, the Cure Rose Garden is in danger before falling asleep. Karen takes a moment to note that he is lacking energy and needs more rest. Meanwhile, Bunbee reported about the last monarch and Anacondy destroyed his report. She said she knows he wanted to be Cures' leader and sucks him underground to rid of him. She teleports away, unaware of him managing to come out alive and take off from Eternal. Major Events *Karen discovers the Palmin containing King Montblanc, but has to nurse him back to health due to being a Palmin for too long. *Anacondy discovers Bunbee's attempt to be Cure leader, trying to eliminate him but with him escaping again to run away. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *King Montblanc, Queen Bavarois Villains *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!